Compounds having phosphodiesterase 4 (PDE4) inhibitory action have been expected to be useful for the treatment of allergic diseases such as atopic dermatitis. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a compound having the following structural formula as a compound having PDE4 inhibitory action.

The aforementioned compound can be synthesized via [4-(3-aminophenyl)-6,7-dimethoxyquinazolin-2-yl]methylamine, and the method for synthesizing [4-(3-aminophenyl)-6,7-dimethoxyquinazolin-2-yl]methylamine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is as shown in the following scheme. That is to say, this compound is obtained via a compound having a nitro group, using 2,4-dichloro-6,7-dimethoxyquinazoline as the starting material.
    [Patent Document 1] WO 99/37622